rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria von Hohengrad
|image = File:Maria.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Maria during a training exercise |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 17 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = CrestOfArtorias |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Sieglinde von Hohengrad, Alexandra von Hohengrad, Archibald von Hohengrad |Row 9 title = Generation |Row 9 info = Rune Age |Row 10 title = Runes |Row 10 info = None }} Appearance: Similar in appearance to her mother Sieglinde and grandmother, Maria has raven hair and an emerald eye as well as the trademark scar of the Hohengrad-Family and the missing right eye. Though considerable younger than her mother, one would never guess from their appearances that both are actually daughter and mother. She also bears a scar on her chest from the hip upwards to her neck, this injury was caused during a duel with her mother. She also inherited her mothers stern looks. Weapons/Equipment: Edelweiss - ''' Like her mother Maria is known to utilize a long curved blade, with a knuckleguard to protect her hand. The blade is forged with special low-temperature processes and special hardening techniques. The result is a durable blade that can pierce and slash easily through a lot of mundane materials. However its real potential lies in its effectiveness against demons or otherworldy creatures, since the blade retains most of its ties to the world and its flow of energy, which can disrupt the energies from extraplanar beings. The blade looks similar to white-gold and its grip and knuckleguard are fashioned from a material of flawless white, similar to a pearl. Though it looks delicate, the sword is actually really sturdy. '''Sternenschweif and Silbertanz - '''Maria carries two arm-long shortswords at her side called "Sternenschweif" and "Silbertanz". '''Silbertanz is forged from Dark Silver which negates any magic, be it an item, a shield or any other source of magic. However the downside is that the user will never be able to use any sort of magic on their own. Sternenschweif is forged from an alien material, due to that its blade is as black as the night and reflects no light, it is sharp enough to cut stone and steel alike. Abilities/Skills: Personality: Thoug brash and confident on the outside, Maria is actually very insecure and often questions her own decisions, which sometimes lead to considerable problems for herself and others. More than anything else she is afraid to disappoint her mother, which to her is the radiant image of how a women should be. This fear took roots when she disgraced her mother in front of other nobles because she couldn't accept her mothers judgement and challenged her to a Trial of Rights, which she lost within the first seconds. Feeling ashamed and defeated, she realized that not only did she question her mothers authority publicly, but she also forced her mother to defeat her own daughter to preserve the honor of both of them. The guilt that came with that realization turned the rebellious girl into a more thoughtfull person. After the duel and after the celebration had ended, she fled from her bed still in bad shape and threw herself in front of her mother's feet to beg for her forgiveness. Her mother did forgive her, but this act of kindness only widened the chasm between the two even more. To Maria her mother is unreachable an ideal she will never be able to do justice once her time comes. Besides that she has a cool head in battle and a deep love for her sister Alexandra and harbours feelings for their adoptive brother Roland. Background/History: Born as the oldest daughter of Sieglinde von Hohengrad she is the one expected to replace her mother as head of the family one day. Due to that she had to endure countless teachers and lessons, encompassing things like; holding a wine glass correctly, as well as where to hit an enemy to neutralize him quickly. Most her childhood was dedicated to the study of the lands history, military structure and proper manners. As she turned 14 she had a run-in with the son of the local blacksmith and fell in love with him. She secretly visited him and both kept their relationship a secret, however at one night both her and the boy where found together in each others arms hidden in a barn. This happened during the nameday celebration of a high friend of the family. She was brought before her mother, to confess what she did, bringing shame upon herself and her entire family. As her mother demanded the boy punished and prohibited her from seeing him again, she refused. Going so far as to challenge her mother to a Trial of Rights which is meant as a means to deal with succession issues. She was gravely injured by her mother and lost the duel. As she laid in her own blood she realized what she made her mother do and what she had done to her mother. Realizing that, the young girl vowed to herself to never let this happen again. Like all women of the von Hohengrad Family she lost her right eye. Though an expert in swordsmenship she is surpassed by her younger sister Alexandra, though this can be said about pretty much everyhting she does. Regardless of that, she loves her mother and her sister dearly and would never want to lose either of them. She currently serves with the local milita around the Hohengrad. Goal: Trivia: